Dear Bonnie
by TheHaloMaster
Summary: An AT fic that my friend wanted me to write. She liked it, so I figured I'd start posting on here . .
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! Hello random peoples of derr interwebs. Whats up? This is a Adventure Time fanfic that my friend practically begged me to write, so, I did. I hope you like it! Please review so I can know how I'm doing!**

**P.S. If you have any questions, you can contact me at ****doctorwhowoohoo **

Bonnie smiled, sighing. Life was perfect. She lived in the suburbs, in a typical picket-fence neighborhood. Her parents were happily married, both bringing in a sufficient income to suppourt their small family. They drove nice cars, wore nice clothes, and lived in a nice house. What else could she ask for?

She was in her senior year of highschool, ready to graduate and move off to some Ivy League college where she would graduate and become a scientist. She'd meet her husband, have two children, a boy and a girl, and live happily ever after. She didn't bother dating guys; it wasn't that she didn't have time, she just wasn't attracted to them like her friends were. While her friends would sit in circles spreading gossip about the days "hotie", she would just awkwardly shuffle off into the background.

_'I'll grow into them,'_ she thought, fluffing her pillow as she got ready for bed. The weather had been rather hot lately, so she decided to ditch the PJ's and go with some shorts and an old tank. She jumped onto her bed, catching the string from her light and pulling it in her fall. Her room was cast into shadows, the only light being the soft glow from outside her window. Her blankets rustled as she climbed under her sheets, stretching her legs. It was the first day of school tomorrow, so she was turning in nice and early. Her head hadn't even hit the pillow before she was asleep.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Bonnie raised her head, slowly cracking her eyes open. Sunlight shone through her room, hinting towards the beautiful day that was ahead. She dropped her head back onto her pillow, groaning inwardly. She hated mornings. Dragging herself out of bed, she hit the lock button on her phone, silencing the alarm. Her room was cast in an odd silence as she trudged towards her bathroom. Turning the knob on her shower, she waited until the water was warm enough before stripping down and hopping in. The warm water drummed against her back, and she had trouble keeping her eyes open. She thoroughly washed her hair before soaping up and rinsing off.

Turning off the shower and stepping out, her feet left little puddles of water as she walked to grab a towel. Wrapping it around her chest, she continued out into her bedroom. She picked out a pair of white skinny jeans that stopped right above her ankles, and slid them on. Slipping on a white tanktop over her lace bra, she reached into her closet, pulling out a dark pink hoodie. She pulled her arms into the sleeves and zippped it , she slipped on a pair of Toms. She took a quick look at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked rather nice.

At 5'9, she was decently tall, just enough to not look like a midget. Her face was sharp, and she had calm blue eyes, like the ocean. She had chocolate brown hair which slowly faded to a pink that matched her hoodie as it reached the left side of her head. She pushed her bangs out of her face. They were always getting in her way. Confident in her appearence, she threw open her door and dashed down a flight of stairs. She found her parents in the kitchen, cooking a large breakfast which consisted of french toast, bacon, eggs, and OJ.

Her brother was already seated at the table, his short pink hair poking out beneath a light grey beanie.

"Hey Bonnie. Ready for hell?" He teased.

"One hundred percent," she replied light-heartedly, taking a seat.

"Today's the big day, huh?" Her mom laughed, carrying a platter of french toast over to the table.

"Mhmm," she nodded distractly, stabbing at the food with her fork. She filled her plate to the brim, before letting loose the golden river named syrup. Before she knew it, her entire plate was clear. She must have the metabolism of a god to eat like that and look the way she did.

She glanced at the clock and nearly choked on the remaining bits if food in her mouth.

"6:45! Oh man, we need to go!" She exclaimed, standing up and almost knocking the chair over. "C'Mon Bubba!" She said, fetching her car keys out of her pocket and slinging her school bag on her shoulder. She stopped by the door to scratch her dog, Jake, behind his ears before continuing on.

She lost her happy attitude when she stepped outside. The air had turned brisk and cool, losing all signs of a beautiful day. Thunderous clouds hung overhead, threatening to spill their contents upon her small town. They blocked out the sun, giving off an even gloomier mood. In a slighlty saddened mood, Bonnie slid into the crivers seat of her car, unlocking the passenger door for Bubba. Once everyone had their seatbelt, she started her car and backed out of the driveway.

It was a quick ten minute drive to the West Green High School, and she parked in the front, too lazy to take the walk from the back. As her and her brother we're climbing the school's front steps, Bonnie turned to take a glance around the parking lot. St the moment, the busses had just begun unloading, and one girl in particular caught her eye. Her long, black hair hid most of her face, but she could just make out a crimson eye, matching the red plaid shirt she was wearing. She kept her head down as she walked, avoiding eye contact with everybody.

And thats when she looked Bonnie in the eye.

Bonnie gasped silently, holding the eye contact before turning quickly on her heels, her face flushing red. She hurried inside, leaving both the strange girl and her brother behind as she dashed into the main auditorium. She chose a seat in the front, durrounded by strangers. _'At least no one will bother me'_ she thought to herself. Finally the room was filled, everyone in their seats. To her surprise, the strange black haired girl was sitting a few seats away. She quickly looked away before she was caught staring, and tried to focus on the priciple giving his usual speech about how high school was going to be the best years of your life, etc.

She took a quick glance at the girl again, and nearly died when she caught her staring in her direction. Bonnie looked down at her feet, blushing yet again. She didn't understand why she was acting up over some random girl she had never met! It's not like she was attracted to woman or anything.. She had never considered that option, actually. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and tried to tune in on the principle, once again failing. She kicked her feet, waiting for it to be over. She could practically feel the others girls eyes on her, and she wanted nothing other than to flee from the room.

The moment the man was done talking, Bonnie was up and heading for the exit, ignoring her friends questioning stares and roughly pushing past people. She stopped quickly to snatch her schedule out of a folder with her name on it, then continued out. She didn't stop until she had reached her locker, well away from everyone else. She leaned against it, her back pressing into the lock. _'What's wrong with me right now..'_ she thought, her mind racing. It's not that she felt like what happened was wrong, she just didn't understand why she was acting like this. Over a girl, too.

She tried to shove down the growing curiousity, turninng her lock and flinging open her locker. She placed her bag inside, and checked to make sure sure that her hair was fine in one of thoose little locker mirrors. Shutting it, she unfolded her schedule, curious to know her teachers. It went like this:

Mr. Pono- Foreign LanguageP1

Mrs. Faulkner- Honors Calculus-P2

Mrs. Thompson- Honors English-P3

Mrs. Creshire- American Civilization II-P4

Mr. Fayette- Phys. Ed.-P5

Mr. Thomas- Marine ScienceP6

_'Oh great,'_ she thought, desperately hoping she had read her schedule wrong. She had heard about Mrs. Thompson. People said she was a bitch, and she wasn't going to question it. She just hoped to squeeze through her class, not getting into any trouble and just doing her work. Satisfied with the rest of her teachers she, made for her first period class, Foreign Language. It was in room 103A, which just so happened to be the location of the Student Council meetings after school.

She found the room with no problem, and slid into a seat in the front of the room, wishing already that the day was over. Class didn't start for another four minutes, and people, mostly Juniors and Seniors, slowly trickled in, filling up the seats in the back. Mr. Pono came in just as the bell rang, and dropped his bag on the desk, turning to face the class.

"Welcome Back! It's nice to see al you guys back in here. I'm sure this is going to be a wonderful year blah blah blah blah," he said, eliciting a light chuckle from the class. "Now-" he was cut off by a late arrival to class, sauntering in through the door last minute. Bonnie paled as she realized who it was. No one else in the entire _school_ had black hair like that. She blushed as the mysterious girl looked her way.

"And you are?" Mr. Pono asked, stepping towards her. She muttered loud enough for only him to hear, and he checked his attendance list.

"Yeah, got you here. Alright Marceline, why don't you take a seat."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter already! Buuuuuttttt, don't get too excited. These are the ones I've already written. I'll space the time out between them to kinds fill the spaces as I write more. Sorry :(. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!**

**P.S. Review!**** It's ****very helpful so I know how I'm doing and what I should focus on fixing! You can reach me at doctorwhowoohoo . **

Bonnie slid through the open doors of the lunch room, looking around for any of her friends. She had almost given up when the erratic waving of a hand caught her attention. She followed the arm, which turned out to belong to her brother. She hurried over, gently sitting in one of the open seats at the table.

"Hey sis," he said, absent mindedly fixing his hair. He had a habit of doing that.

"Hello!" Bonnie replied, looking around the table. Two other people we're sitting with them, both of them good friends.

The first was Finn. He had a soft, babyish face, but not entirely un-attractive. He had green eyes that'd suck you in if you stared at them for too long, which was always a hit with the ladies. His hair was long, longer than most girls in the school. It was a golden brown and well groomed, yet he kept it hidden away in that strange bear hat that he always wore. While only a Freshman, he had been friends with Bonnie for a few years now. At 5'8, he was just an inch shorter than her, and he couldn't wait for his next growth spurt.

The second was Jake, Finn's older brother. Jake had dark, almost dirty blonde hair that matched his brown eyes. While not nearly as seductive as his brothers, they were still attractive in their own way. He was about 6'2, a tower compared to his friends. He was more attractive than his brother in his facial appearance, having a sharper jaw line and thinner nose. He was a Senior, graduating with Bonnie this year.

"So, Finn, you got any crushes?" she teased, throwing him a friendly punch. "I'm sure you must have seen some cute girls here!" She laughed as he blushed, crossing his arms and muttering to himself.

"How about you Bubba? Any hoties out there?" His reaction was only cause to laugh harder, both him and Finn now skulking.

"So how's your day going Bubba?" she asked lightly, a pitiful attempt at conversation.

"Oh, same old. I got stuck with Mrs. Garsanda this year," he said, the smile fading from his lips. "There is something interesting though. That strange girl is in my class. I think her name is Marceline or something," he muttered, thinking to himself.

"Oh, yeah it's weird. I've never really seen her around but recently.." she trailed off, realizing everyone was either leaving to get food or in a conversation. Tapping her foot out of boredom, Bonnie glanced around the lunch room. Strange, she didn't see Marceline here. They shared American Studies, which means that they had the same lunch today. She shrugged to herself. _'Probably off in the bathroom or something'. _She pushed her bangs out of her face, then stood up, heading for the lunch line.

Five minutes later and two dollars poorer, Bonnie was once again seated at the table, picking at a slice of pizza. She took a tentative bite, and upon discovering that it didn't taste completely vile, took a larger chomp. Chewing, she ignored Jake and Finn, who were seeing who could eat their hotdog the fastest. Another look around the cafeteria revealed that Marceline still wasn't here. _'Odd..,' _Bonnie thought, wondering again where she could possibly be.

Grabbing a hold of her carton of milk, she took a few gulps, and realized she needed to pee. Badly.

Excusing herself, she made for the doors. Whoever had built this school had been smart, placing bathrooms right outside the lunchroom doors. Bonnie gently nudged one, and it swung open silently, revealing the assaulting smell of a high school bathroom. As the door closed behind her, she heard two voices coming from the inside of the bathroom. She couldn't make out what was being sad, but the two girls we're obviously mad at each other. A few seconds later, the sound of flesh hitting flesh and high pitched squeals could be heard. All was silent except for the sound of rushing footsteps. Bonnie was standing behind a wall that stopped anyone outside of the bathroom from seeing in.

A small girl with black hair and a lip piercing ran by, not even noticing her. Although she got a quick glance, it looked as if the girl had a bloody nose and a black eye. Bonnie gasped slightly. She wouldn't stand for fighting. Turning the corner, she began her speech about no violence, but her voice caught in her throat, dying.

Marceline stood, leaning over a sink and looking into one of the bathrooms many mirrors. She had a damp paper towel, and was dabbing under her nose, cleaning up the small amount of red that was dribbling out. She noticed Bonnie standing in the background and jumped, a small intake of breath signaling her surprise.

"You just scared the crap out of me!" She exclaimed, half-annoyed. "Word of advice: Don't sneak up on me," she growled, throwing the red stained paper towel in the garbage. Bonnie sighed impatiently, not appreciating the attitude.

"You do know this school has a very strict no-fight policy? You could get suspended for this. As president of the Student Council, I cou-"

"Oh, shut it, would you?" Marceline interrupted, a look of boredom crossing over her face. "She attacked me first, which, if I remember correctly, means my actions were simply self defense." She then washed her hands briefly, drying them off with a small strip of paper towel.

"But you still fought back, which means both of you are responsible!" Bonnie said, slightly frustrated. This girl had no reason to give her lip. She was obviously in the wrong!

"Listen sweetie," Marceline said, turning around and heading for the bathroom door. "Dont bother me with threats of punishment. I tend to anger quite easily, and I'd hate to ruin such a pretty face," she teased, smiling when Bonnie grew frustrated by the comment. "See you around," she said, disappearing from sight as the door closed around her.

Bonnie sighed deeply, trying to alleviate some of the anger running through her veins right now. She ran her hands through her soft hair, and sighed again, stomping her foot on the ground. All she ever did was try and do the right thing, and this is how she got treated. Like gum on the bottom of a boot. She used the bathroom, washed her hands, and got out just as lunch ended, engulfing her in a never-ending sea of people. She gave up on finding her friends, and slowly dragged her feet to her next class.

Forty-Five minutes of Physical Education was spent lecturing students on the importance of passing this class, and the last ten just allowed students to mingle. The last period, Marine Science, was on the first floor, right next to the school's front doors. As if some horrible curse was working against her, Marceline sat two seats in front of Bonnie.

After everyone was seated, Mr. Thomas stood up from behind his desk, and wrote ''Marine Science'' on the board.

"Now, does anybody know what this actually means?" he questioned, pointing to some nerdy looking girl sitting in the front row.

"Marine Science is the study of the ocean and..." at that point, Bonnie already had her tuned out, deciding instead to retreat into the folds of her mind. Her eyes wandered around the room, briefly examining the posters that said stupid motivational things, such as "U hand in homework, U get better grades." Her eyes caught on a pair of black boots, one foot swinging in a slow circle. Following the dark skinny jean clad legs, her eyes fell upon the back of Marceline's head.

She frowned, remembering their semi-fight in the bathroom. Sighing, she kicked her feet.

"Okay, so, I'm going to put you guys into pairs, and I'd like you all to start brainstorming ideas of what we could do this quarter. Sound good?" The class gave a general murmur of agreement, then stood up to find someone to work with. Bonnie knew no one in this class, so she hung back, waiting to see who would be left over and partnerless. After most groups were settled, she looked around at who was left: Marceline, and two weird nerdy girls.. who then decided to team up. _'Great! Now I'm stuck with her ALL class. Just perfect." _Bonnie resentfully made her way to Marceline, wishing that she had just picked someone else.

"Oh, hey again," she said, showing that dangerous smile of hers. "Look who the cat dragged back from the dead."

"Shut it," Bonnie replied, already annoyed. "I just want to get through this class, doing what we have to. That's it, okay?"

"Awe, is someone getting a little pissed off?" Marceline teased, pouting and wiping away a few fake tears. When she got no reply, she sighed, throwing her hands up. "Okay, fine. We'll do it your way, kay?" She said, actually sounding genuinely disappointed.

"Okay, listen," Bonnie started, looking at Marceline. "I'm sorry for what I said in the bathroom. I just don't appreciate trouble makers. I'll let you off the hook.. this time. Deal?" Marceline pondered the proposition, before finally lowering her head and breathing out a yes. Satisfied, the two shoved aside their differences, coming up with ideas and submitting them to Mr. Thomas, who was watching the class and slowly stroking his black-haired beard.

Finally, the last bell rang out, it's shrill sound bringing good cheer to the class. Her first day was over.

Only 179 left to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's chapter 3! I'm going to be taking a longer time to update chapters from now on, seeing as I've run out of pre-written ones. Sorry! This ones a bit longer than the others, and it's got a bit of a surprise at the end. Don't worry though, I plan to take it slow from here!**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews, and don't forget to give me more :D! ** Bonnie sat on her bed, just finishing up her Honors Calculus homework. Sliding it into a plain blue folder, she tossed it on top of her nightstand. Stretching her legs, the tip of her toes brushed lightly against the white baseboard of her bed. Just as she brought her arms above her head, her phone vibrated, shaking on the wooden top of her desk. Curious at who would be texting her this late at night, Bonnie rolled off her bed and picked up her phone.

Hitting the lock button, she entered her four-digit passcode. A bubble appeared in the top left of her screen, and she tapped it, bringing up her messages. A number unknown to her sat at the top, its message displayed in a small but delicate font.

_"Hey there hun" _Bonnie frowned slightly, tapping on her phone to reply.

_"Who is this?"_ She didn't have to wait long for the reply.

_"Awe, you can't tell :c?"_ Quick with her fingers, Bonnie was already suspicious of who it could be.

_"Marceline! How did you get my number?!"_

_"Oh, all it took from your brother was a poke and a prod. He gave it over easily enough after I said we needed to work together on a Science project together. I guess you're a goody-two-shoes, huh?"_

At this, Bonnie flushed, her cheeks turning rosy. She locked her phone, sighing to herself. She needed to sleep. It was a school night, and 11 was way past her self-designated bed time. She pulled the string on the lamp by her bed, a small click greeting the arrival of darkness. She laid there, her eyes closed. Finally, a few minutes later, she gave an audible sigh, and unlocked her phone again.

_"Why did you actually want my number?" _After all, curiosity killed the cat.

_"Hmm.. would you like the truth?"_

_"Well obviously. I wouldn't have asked if I had wanted to be lied to."_

The next reply was longer in the coming. For some odd reason, Bonnie felt nervous as to what Marceline was going to say. _'Get a grip. Why would I be nervous right now?'_ her thoughts were interrupted as the vibrations from her phone traveled through her palms.

_"I dunno. I just feel like we could be good friends.. I mean, if you don't mind that.."_

_"Hmm... We can be friends. Just try to stay out of trouble. Please!"_

_"Yay :)! And fine. I guess I can try to stay out of trouble. No promises though, okay?_" Bonnie sighed. This was the best she was going to get. It's not that she was afraid that her reputation was going to be dragged down; she had no fear of that. She just wasn't particularly fond of the idea of possibly getting pulled into this girls problems.

_"..Fine. It's late, Marceline. Don't bother me .-. Goodnight." _She realized too late that her reply sounded a bit too harsh. Oh well. At least it would allow Bonnie to sleep in peace. As she snuggled into a ball under the covers, she sighed, content. This was going to be a good year. She could already tell.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bonnie sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her hair was disheveled, in need of being straightened. Odd. She could see herself, as if she was looking from someone else's eyes. Suddenly, her door opened, and Marceline's head poked through. _

_"Breakfast is downstairs Bonnie. You better be up so you're not late for school!"_

Bonnie's eyes flew open, and she nearly smacked her face into her mothers.

"C'mon hun, it's time to get up!" Bonnie merely nodded, looking down at the sheets and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes for real. _'What a confusing dream,' she_ thought to herself, sliding off her clothes and into the shower. After she washed her hair and cleaned herself, she stepped out and brushed her teeth. Dressing was simple. A dark blue pair of skinny jeans over her white panties. A pink shirt over her lace bra, and a light jacket to cover her arms. A pair of pink sneakers covered her light blue socks.

She shoved her folder into her backpack, zipping it up and slinging it over her shoulders in a rush. She was nearly late for school! She dashed down the stairs, taking two at a time. Her brother was kneeling by the front door, hurriedly tying his shoes. She reached the door as he finished, and the unspoken agreement to skip breakfast was left in the dust as they hurried to make their first period in time.

Bonnie mentally thanked the gods as she pulled in, realizing they were just in time. She found a spot reasonably close to the school, and got out of her car, locking the doors behind her. A low rumble filled the air, vibrating the cement, and marking the arrival of the bus train. At least six buses pulled into the parking lot; Bonnie didn't care to count the exact number. She was dreading school anyway. It had been a few weeks since she had caught Marceline fighting, and since then, it seemed as if everything was going downhill. Massive loads of homework had already been assigned, and she had 2 papers due this week.

She absentmindedly climbed the steps to the school's main entrance, trailing behind her brother and wrapped in her thoughts. She collided with someone, and glanced up, apologizing.

"Sor- Oh, hey Marceline." She said, looking down and rubbing her hands together in her hoodie pockets. "What's up?" Marceline looked at her, scowling, and shoved ahead of everybody, leaving Bonnie behind '_Well, someone's obviously having a bad day.. I wonder why..' _The thought was cut short as the first bell rang, meaning everyone had to be inside the building. A quick stop to her locker allowed her to grab her books, and she was on her way to American Civilization II.

The bell's shrill ringing filled the school just as Bonnie stepped into the classroom. She chose a seat in the back of the class today, not even realizing Marceline was in front of her. _'She's everywhere today..' _she thought, sighing silently and pulling out her three-inch binder.

"Alright class. Today, we'll be taking notes on one of America's best times, the Roaring Twenties..." Bonnie sighed deeply, not in the mood to take notes off a stupid powerpoint for an hour. She laid her head on her arms, daydreaming as she stared out the window. The clouds had retreated, revealing the light blue sky and a hint of warm sunlight. Amidst her wandering mind, she thought back to last night, and the brief conversation she had with Marceline. Remembering how it had ended, she leaned forward, taping Marceline on the shoulder. The black haired girl turned around, giving Bonnie a look that would've scared anyone else.

"Hey, sorry if I came off a bit too harsh last night. I was tired and I've just been stressed out lately. Forgive me?"

Marceline held the glare for a moment longer, before her eyes softened.

"Yeah. I forgive you.. Thanks," she murmured, nodding quietly before turning back around to face the front of the room. Bonnie smiled lightly before retreating back into her mind, only to resurface when class was over.

The rest of the day was a blur of hallways and different classes, each lost to Bonnie as she instead enjoyed the private confines of her mind. She thought of nothing really; she just enjoyed the simple brilliance of being alone and unbothered. She even drifted off into a light sleep at the end of the last period, and was rudely awakened by the loud ringing of the bell.

Once she was home, she immediately retreated to her room, pulling out her laptop and going straight to work on her Honors English paper, the topic being Edgar Allen Poe's descendance into madness, and how it affected some of his later Literature before he committed suicide. Halfway through her first draft, just as she was getting into the flow, her phone vibrated, causing her to jump. She pressed the top button and entered her passcode, flying through her apps and into her recent messages.

"_Hey ;)! Guess who?" _it read, and Bonnie sighed, bringing her fingers up to her screen.

"_I was just getting into my paper.. bad timing.. what's up?"_

"_Oh that stupid English thing? Yeah like I'm going to do that… I have other.. things.. on my mind hun."_

"_Marceline! That's like ten percent of your grade! Do it!"_

"_Or what? You'll scold me and 'hurt' my feelings again? Not gonna work this time xp!"_

"_.. I won't answer your texts for a week."_

"_... Fine, you win. I'll START it, but that's the most you're getting from me right now. TTYL bitch!"_

Bonnie locked her phone and smiled unconsciously, going back to her paper. An hour later, as the last rays of the sun shone through her window, Bonnie saved her word document and closed her laptop. "Glad that's over with.." she muttered to herself, crawling off her bed and towards her door on shaky legs. She swung it open, and was greeted with the delicious smell of her moms homemade garlic bread. A chorus of voices echoed about downstairs in the kitchen, and Bonnie bounded down the carpeted steps to see who the visitor was.

As she reached the ground floor, the house suddenly became a lot more silent, the only noise being idle chatter that drifted lazily from the living room. Turning into the kitchen, Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks, shock apparent on her face. On the other side of the room, facing away from her, was Finn, standing in front of the fridge. Leaned against the fridge was an unrecognizable girl- mostly because the two's faces were mashed together.

Bonnie made a 'Mm-mm' noise, as if she was clearing her throat, and the pair jumped simultaneously, Finn turning around, his cheeks the color of Bonnie's hair tips.

"Uh, Bonnie! Uh.. hey! What's up? Me and Farrah were just- just grabbing a drink from the fridge!" He said, opening the door and fumbling around for a bottled soda. "See!" he said, turning around once again and handing it to Farrah. He closed the fridge and grabbed her by the hand, leading her out the doorway and towards the living room.

"Your secrets safe with me!" She called out to their backs, before continuing on into the kitchen and setting the table. Once she was finished, she pulled the garlic bread out of the oven, arranging it on a plate and setting it on the middle of the table. Next, was the pasta, which was promptly drained into the bowl, the steam causing Bonnie to look away. After that too was on the table, she carried on to the meatballs, until, finally, the table was filled with food and empty plates.

"Dinners ready guys!" She called, and one by one, everyone trickled into the room. It turned out that Jake was there too, and he took a seat in between his little brother and Farrah, keeping an eye on them. Her mother and father, of course, sat at the head of the table, and Bonnie was next to her brother. After grace was said, the food was passed around, and no one ate until everyone had something on their plate.

The awkward silence that followed was broken by Bonnibel's mom.

"So, Jake, how's Senior year coming along for you so far?" She asked in between bites.

"Just like you'd expect it. Hectic and stressful. I envy Finn here. He's got it easy!" he replied, punching Finn lightly on the arm. She nodded, and turned to Bubba.

"And you? You haven't talked about school at all. It's kind of worrying. Is anything up that we don't know about?" Bubba looked down as he ate, avoiding everyone's eyesight.

"Don't worry about it.." he said quietly, taking a sip of milk from his glass.

"Son, if something's going on, you kn-"

"I said don't worry about it!" He said, interrupting her and pushing his seat out from the table. He ran out of the room and up his stairs, and the sound of his door slamming echoed throughout the hallway.

"Well then.." Bonnie muttered, picking at her food. "May I be excused mom? I'm not really feeling well tonight. This year's got me more stressed than I'd like to admit…"

"Of course hun! Do you want to take the day off from school tomorrow?" Bonnie thought for a moment, then nodded her head.

"Nah, I think I can handle it. I love you mom. See ya guys tomorrow!" She said, hurrying out of the kitchen and back up the stairs, closing her bedroom door behind her. Just as she finished slipping into some comfortable PJ's, her phone vibrated, lighting up her quickly darkening room.

"_Hey Bonnie…"_

"_Hey.. What's up?" _

"_I'm freaking out.. my parents.. I seriously need someone right now.."_

"_Hey, I'm here for you! What happened?"_

"_We got in a fight.. my dad.. he.. he hit me again.. I had to get out of there.."_

Bonnie gasped upon reading the last text. She put her phone down for a moment, thinking quickly to herself. She got up and opened her door, screaming down the hallway.

"Mom, I think I will be taking tomorrow off! Don't bother me until I've woken up- I just want to sleep in, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, she quickly shut her door and dashed back to her phone.

"_Where are you right now?"_

"_I don't know. Somewhere near the city. It's getting pretty cold.. I'll have to go home soon._

"_Marceline.. you.. could come here if you wanted.. My windows not too far above the ground. I'll open it for you."_

Nervousness mixed with excitement filled Bonnie's stomach, and she opened her window before crawling under her blankets and propping herself up into a sitting position using some pillows. The minutes crawled by, and the only sound that filled her room was the quiet, calm chirping of the crickets outside. Suddenly, a loud bang penetrated the silence, causing Bonnie's head to snap towards her window. She pulled her lamp string, illuminating her room, and looked at her window again. Something scraped against her house, and then all was silent again.

Marceline's black hair appeared out of nowhere, followed by the rest of her head. She threw her arms over the windowsill, and hauled herself up, eventually pulling herself into Bonnie's room. She closed the window behind her, then turned to face Bonnie's bead, her pale face a bit red.

"Hey.." she said awkwardly, taking a step forward and sitting on the edge of her bed.

Bonnie pulled herself up a bit more, and pushed her hair out of her face. "Hey Marceline! Are you alright!?" Marceline looked down, and her hand unconsciously moved to her right arm.

"Yeah, other than where my father hit me, I'm fine… I'm probably going to have a black eye again.." Bonnie leaned forward and grabbed Marcie's hand, looking her in the eye.

"You're okay here, alright? I'm taking the day off tomorrow, and I already told my mom not to bother me. If you want, you can stay here for the night until your parents calm down a bit, okay?" Bonnie scooted to the side of her bed and lifted the covers. Marceline looked up and smiled softly, kicking her shoes off and climbing under the blankets in an attempt to warm up.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Marcie said, looking at Bonnie. "I mean, you barely know me, other than as a troublemaker, yet you so openly just.. let me into your home. Why?"

Bonnie turned on her side to face Marceline and stretched out her legs, yawning as she did so. "Honestly.. I'm not sure why I did. You needed a place and I wasn't going to let you sleep outside in the freezing weather. I mean, we're friends. We can count on each other.. right?" Marceline nodded and scooted a little bit closer to Bonnie as she turned the lamp off. In the past half hour, the sun had completely fallen below the horizon, and the room was cast in a complete veil of darkness.

"Right," she replied, lowering her head to one of the many pillows and settling in. Bonnie turned back to face her in the dark, and lied down, not minding the fact that the space between the two's faces had to be less than eight inches.

"I'm always here for you Marceline. You know that, right? We may not have known each other for a long time, but I still care about you. If this ever happens again, you're always free to come here."

"Yeah, I know.." she said quietly, scooting even closer. "I care about you too.. more than you might know." Bonnie felt Marceline's hand brush against hers, and her breath hitched, causing her heart to skip a beat. Marceline intertwined her fingers with Bonnie's, and their noses touched, causing Bonnie to shiver slightly. She felt Marceline's cheek brush against hers, and her breath lightly brushed against her face.

"Marceline.." Bonnie said softly, and then it was upon her. Marceline's soft lips pressed against hers, and Bonnie closed her eyes, tightly gripping her hand. Her mind lit up and her body shook lightly from the excitement of her first kiss. A feeling, purer than anything she had ever experienced before, replaced the anxiety in her stomach, and she leaned in closer, pressing her lips more firmly in Marceline's. Finally, the two pulled apart, and Bonnie took a deep breath as Marceline shifted, turning to face the other way and pushing her body into Bonnie's. Bonnie lied down next to her, wrapping her arm around her stomach and pulling her close, taking a deep breath once again to calm her racing heart.

The two said nothing, merely enjoying each other's presence, the feel of the others chest rising and falling as their breathing slowed.

"Goodnight Marcie…" Bonnie said slowly, snuggling closer to the body next to her.

"Night hun…" she replied, grabbing her hand once again.

And in a flash, the two were asleep.


End file.
